dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 76
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Jason Johnson * Ames * Percy Fillmore * Mr. Pettle Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | StoryTitle2 = Boy Commandos: "The Invasion of America" | Synopsis2 = In New York City the Boy Commandos get abducted by a gang of Nazis. The team's fans, calling themselves the Kid Commandos, team up with the Sandman and Sandy, and with the Newsboy Legion, to defeat this gang and rescue the Commandos. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Heinrich ** August ** Erich Other Characters: * Sally Noonan * Slats McGuiness * * * * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** | Writer3_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler3_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker3_1 = Charles Paris | Letterer3_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle3 = Crimson Avenger: "The Case of the Lollipop Crimes" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Weasel Other Characters: * Carson * Jerry the Mule * Charlie Jones * Mr. Dale Locations: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Winter | Inker4_1 = Chuck Winter | StoryTitle4 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Decks of Doom" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Nazi saboteurs | Writer5_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler5_1 = George Roussos | Inker5_1 = George Roussos | Colourists5_1 = George Roussos | Letterer5_1 = George Roussos | StoryTitle5 = Air Wave: "The Man who Talked his Crimes" | Synopsis5 = A very talented ventriloquist uses trickery to break Slugger Watts out of jail, then sets up Slugger as a gang leader, running things from behind the scenes. Watts and his hoods disguise themselves as cops, to steal some evidence from an earlier crime, from a small town police department. Larry Jordan, working as Air Wave, has been eavesdropping on Watts, by tuning in to the metal of his car keys. Air Wave busts the evidence theft and knocks out all the fake cops, but when the real cops show up, and see the knocked-out fake cops, the unseen ventriloquist dupes them into arresting Air Wave. In a poorly guarded rural jail, Air Wave uses the magnetic traction in his shoes to steal a set of keys, and quietly leaves. He again gets on Slugger's wavelength and finds the gang robbing a tire warehouse, with the Talker keeping the guards preoccupied with fighting among themselves. Air Wave uses a ventriloquism technique of his own to fool the gang into driving their partially-loaded truck to a nearby police station. His technique is to talk to them via a nearby metal parking sign. This time when the cops show up they accept Air Wave's account, and arrest the gang, and the Talker. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Talker, ventriloquist and impersonator ** Slugger Watts *** his gang, really Talker's gang Other Characters: * Prison Guard Brown * Prison Warden * Officer Mackey Locations: * * State Prison * Rural Police Station * Rural Tire Warehouse | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Red Russell | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: "Slay 'Em with Flowers" is reprinted in . ** This is the Joker's 19th mad crime scheme. * Boy Commandos: "The Invasion of America" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}